


I need you in my heart (I want you)

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Series: a kiss... as in ...? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Side Seungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: Changbin  leans forward and peppers tiny kisses onto every freckle he can. They start at Felix's forehead and dot under his eyes, sprinkle over his nose and scatter across his cheeks.Changbin traces his lips over every single last one.ormore different places Changbin likes to kiss Felix





	I need you in my heart (I want you)

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy happy halloween 
> 
> Today marks a year since the iconic Changlix Kiss™ so I decided to celebrate by (finally) writing a part two to that thing I wrote like three decades ago. You don't have to read the first part to understand this at all but if you do want to read it you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098275)
> 
> now enjoy :DD
> 
> title taken from Crush by Weki Meki

The beauty of Lee Felix is enhanced, when sunlight streams through. The blinds aren’t blackout, so there’s little resistance when the sun rises in the morning- and Changbin is glad, because it allows him to see his beautiful boyfriend, in all his sunlit glory. Peaceful, serene, calm.

His freckles are in full view at sunrise, all dotted over his cheeks and forehead like a confused constellation. His eyelashes are long, naturally so, without all the product coated over them. His hair is soft to the touch, strands resting over his forehead, like an extra blanket. Changbin thinks he could stare at him forever.

When Felix shifts, his eyebrows furrow, like his mind is slowly coming to terms with reality- the reality of waking up. When Changbin purses his lips to gently blow over Felix’s face, the younger’s eyes flicker open, ever so slowly, just as gradual as the beautiful sunrise that watches over them. Changbin smiles.

“Good morning,” He moves around a little, accommodates for Felix’s hand searching for his own, “Sleeping beauty.”

Changbin believes the _only_ thing worthy of covering Felix’s freckles, is the pretty blush that coats his cheeks after he’s been complimented.

“Shut up,” Felix mumbles into the pillow, voice scratchy from sleep.

Changbin’s smile grows softer, and far fonder, to the point where he’s glad he embarrassed Felix enough to make him shove his head into a pillow. He’d never hear the end of it if the younger caught even a glimpse of his expression right now.

“How’d you sleep?” He asks. An attempt to school out of the fond expression is found useless, because all the _fond_ seeps straight into his voice. Felix must hear it, because he lifts his head from the pillow, still blushing, and smiles.

“Always good when you’re next to me.”

“Cheesy.” Changbin scoffs, eyes rolling to the ceiling. Felix only beams, brighter than the fully risen sun. Changbin feels like his boyfriend could burn him with how bright his smile is.

“Is there breakfast?” Felix asks.

“Hyunjin and Seungmin said they were going to get it.” Changbin settles back against the pillows, easily allows Felix to rest his head on his chest, the top of his head coming to fit cosily under Changbin’s chin. Changbin squeezes him closer, until Felix’s cheeks are all squished up against his shirt.

“And how long ago was that?”

The elder’s eyes flicker towards the alarm clock on his nightstand, unblinking and bold,

“About an hour ago.”

Felix rolls his eyes, bringing a tiny finger towards the elder’s clothed chest to draw small patterns over the fabric.

“So I guess they’ll be back for lunch.”

Felix’s hand slips when Changbin’s chest rumbles with laughter, and he pouts momentarily, before continuing his harmless ministrations.

“They probably got distracted, making out in some alley.”

Felix snorts, nodding in agreement,

“Definitely. Then they’ll come home and bullshit some excuse.”

Changbin smiles in reply, pulling the other in closer,

“I guess that just gives us more time to cuddle.”

Felix seems to agree as he stays silent, simply snuggling up as much as he can. There’s no words passed between the two as they lay in silence, everything that needs to be said portrayed in their tangled legs and clasped hands.

They barely flinch when the door swings open.

“Oh, gross.” It’s Jisung, mischievous smile playing on his lips.

“We’re not even doing anything.” Changbin responds, tightening his arm around his boyfriend.

“Just seeing you both in close proximity makes me want to throw up.” Jisung teases, eyes crinkling up in the corners to show he’s obviously joking. “Hyunjin and Seungmin are home, Chan hyung said come eat before we finish it.”

Felix sighs, eyes slipping closed as he nods,

“Yeah we’re coming.”

When Jisung skips out of the room, Changbin rolls over so he’s lying on top of the younger. Felix squirms.

“You’re heavy, hyung.”

“Barely.” Changbin snorts, pinching the other’s sides. He rests his forehead against Felix’s chest for a moment before sitting up; dropping a kiss on the younger’s jaw. Felix giggles, but turns his head to give the older more space.

Changbin presses a few more insistent kisses to his jaw, innocent and chaste, yet with enough passion to not make them meaningless.

“Come on, let’s go eat,” Changbin says getting up, and when he tugs on Felix’s hand; the younger easily follows behind him. 

\--

“You’re staring.”

“I am _not_ staring.”

Hyunjin snickers at the dark-haired boy, clearly amused,

“You’re _totally_ staring.”

Changbin huffs, turning away from his view of Seungmin and Felix laughing by the river to face Hyunjin instead.

“If I don’t stare at my boyfriend who will?” He asks rhetorically, and Hyunjin snorts, shaking his head,

“Literally everyone.”

Changbin hates how right he is. Anywhere he chooses to go with Felix, people blatantly stop and stare at him- in the streets, at the mall, even in quiet cafes. He’s aware how beautiful his boyfriend is, how captivating his eyes are, how enticing his lips look, but he really doesn’t appreciate people shamelessly raking their eyes over someone that isn’t _theirs._ Well, in retrospect, Felix doesn’t necessarily belong to Changbin either, he mostly belongs to himself- however, Changbin _is_ the only one who’s allowed to kiss between those eyes, and fit his mouth over those pretty lips. He feels giddy at the thought. How did he get this lucky?

“Binnie!” Felix’s voice cuts him out of his reverie, and Changbin thinks he might faint on the spot, because Felix is running up the hill, lips pulled into a smile and cheeks flushed from the wind, pretty freckles scattered on his cheeks, because of _course_ he’s just as beautiful when there’s minimal makeup powdered over his features.

Changbin smiles at the younger warmly when he approaches, cupped hands outstretched in the elder’s direction,

 _“This_ one resembles you.”

Felix opens his palms to reveal a very small looking ladybug, black, with tiny red spots.

Changbin frowns,

“Literally _how?”_

Felix grins.

“It’s smaller than the rest.”

Changbin should shove him. He wants to- he really, _really_ does. But Felix is looking soft under the shade of the tree, his eyes are wide but warm, waiting for Changbin’s attack, whilst simultaneously aware that it won’t really be anything of a harsh nature. His grin is mischievous, taunting even, and honestly, if they weren’t in public, Changbin would kiss him so hard he’d be left breathless and panting, all traces of a smile gone.

But they _are_ in public, yet Felix is still beautiful, still freckly and still full of life, so Changbin gently blows at the ladybug so it flies away, then pulls his boyfriend into his lap, not missing the way Felix’s eyes widen in shock, before settling back into pretty little crescents.

Hyunjin has muttered a _gross_ before running after Seungmin, so they’re alone, and Changbin takes the opportunity to cup the younger’s face between his hands, eyes tracing every freckle staining his boyfriend’s face, like his very own collection of stars- the most beautiful constellation.

Changbin can’t help but smile at Felix’s confused frown, before he leans forward and peppers tiny kisses onto every freckle he can. They start at his forehead and dot under his eyes, sprinkle over his nose and scatter across his cheeks. Changbin traces his lips over every single last one.

Felix is a blushing mess by the time he’s done.

“Wh- what-” He mumbles, dazed, and Changbin chuckles softly against his cosmic skin, fluttering his eyelashes close to deliver gentle butterfly kisses. Felix’s arms tighten around his neck.

“You’re lucky you’re fucking pretty.” Changbin whispers, and Felix’s laugh is delicate yet mischievous.

“You’re prettier,” He says in response, and Changbin can’t find it within himself to attack back- because having his very own galaxy, warm and gentle against him is something he physically isn’t willing to let go of yet.

 

 

\--

Changbin thinks he could take a whole three hour nap in the time Felix spends washing up in the evenings. It’s not that his boyfriend is _slow,_ but rather he has such an extensive routine- consisting of about four different cleansers and a separate lotion for every day of the week. Felix is beautiful. His night time routine is not. (Although he _insists_ his beauty is a result of his extensive routine- Changbin begs to differ.)

Felix appears all soft and fluffy looking from the bathroom, his wet hair sticking to his forehead from a shower. Changbin grins from the bed; eyes raking over the younger’s body, who squirms in discomfort once he notices.

“Go away,” He whines, plugging in the hairdryer. Changbin laughs airily, wandering eyes moving back to his phone screen,

“I didn’t even do anything,” He hums, clearly amused. Felix ignores him and instead switches the hairdryer on, so he doesn’t have to listen to anymore of his boyfriend’s bullshit.

It’s a whole twenty minutes later when Felix _finally_ joins Changbin in bed- but Changbin can’t find it within himself to complain, because the younger is so _warm,_ and he smells _so_ good. He buries his face into the other’s hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, all fruity and delicious smelling.

“What is this?” He mumbles into Felix’s hair, ending up with a mouthful of fluff. Felix pulls back slightly, eyebrows furrowed, as he shoots his boyfriend a confused look.

“What’s what? That’s my hair.”

Changbin rolls his eyes (reluctantly) pulling away just so he knows Felix has _seen_ him roll his eyes. Felix does. Because he rolls his eyes back.

“I _know_ it’s your hair. I’m asking what shampoo that is.”

“Well how was I supposed to know what you’re asking?” Felix grumbles, finally shoving his face into the pillow. He brings a hand to clutch around the pillow, looking so cute with his angry little pout that Changbin can’t help but cuddle up to him once more and join him. The younger gives in and smiles a little, even with his eyes closed; happy that he’s going to get two things he loves most- sleep and cuddles.

Felix abandons the pillow in favour of Changbin’s chest, legs intertwining with the elder’s, a hand draping over his waist. He’ll probably stay like this all night, he’s _that_ comfortable, and he’s grateful Changbin doesn’t toss around much in his sleep either, unless it’s hot. But the world outside their blankets is cold, so he doubts either of them will be moving- even when morning comes and they have to.

Changbin’s cold nose comes to bury in his boyfriend’s hair once more, and he places a very soft, very light kiss to the top of his head, breathing in that beautiful scent again. He can’t understand why he likes it so much, in fact, he’s pretty sure he’s never smelt it on Felix before- but it also smells kind of familiar.

“You never answered my question.” Changbin says. Felix shifts, arm tightening around the elder’s waist when he speaks,

“Which question?”

“What shampoo is this?” Changbin repeats, pressing another kiss into the younger’s hair. He can feel more than see Felix smile against him.

“Do you like it?”

“I do.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Changbin protests a little, moving to take his arms away from Felix, who holds on like a lifeline.

“No more kisses for you,” He says, kissing the top of Felix’s head once more. Felix laughs at the irony, then finally he sighs, gripping the elder closer to him,

“It’s yours, hyung.”

There’s a pause.

“Babe?”

Changbin is still. Silent.

Felix is a little worried.

“Hyung?”

Maybe he’s fallen asleep. Maybe-

“Babe, I won’t steal it again! _Please_ don’t tickle me!”

 

 

\--

The room is silent, save for the gentle _tap tap_ of Changbin’s fingernails against the desk. The dark haired boy stares at his computer screen, chin resting in the hand that isn’t covering the mouse, as the pixels on the screen slowly start to turn into a blur. He’s not crying, but his brain might be.

Changbin has been working on this same song for six hours straight, and it’s still not something he’s proud of, neither is it finished in any shape of form. His muse (read: Lee Felix) had fallen asleep in a beanbag in the corner approximately an hour ago, though he had previously insisted he’d stay awake to keep Changbin company until he was finished. When Changbin noticed the younger in a deep slumber, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb it.

Changbin rubs a hand over his face, then threads his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends. They rest there, tangled in the strands, a clear sign of his growing frustration. He knows it would be a smart idea to maybe leave it for now and start up on it again tomorrow, but tomorrow is another busy day, another busy schedule, so he _really_ needs to finish this song _today._ If only he could just concentrate.

Felix stirs in the corner, and Changbin doesn’t get the chance to turn around before there’s a familiar pair of arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. He sighs, leaning back against the comforting touch.

“Still working on the same thing?” Felix asks, lips brushing against Changbin’s ear.

Changbin turns his head slightly so he can see his boyfriend’s face, swollen slightly from his nap, but no doubt perfect and beautiful as always.

“Yeah,” He sighs, turning back to the computer. Felix removes Changbin’s hand from his hair, and replaces it with his own- the frustrating tugs of Changbin’s hands replaced with the soothing strokes of Felix’s delicate fingers. Changbin hums, “You’re distracting me.”

“I’m _relaxing_ you,” Felix protests, chin resting atop the elder’s head. Changbin allows his eyes to slip close for a second, basking in the attention from the younger.

The sun is just slipping behind the hills, leaving the room with the last few rays, coating it in a subtle orange hue. The lights are off, because Changbin had started working during the mid-afternoon when they weren’t needed, and he had barely noticed when they finally were. There’s a takeout box next to the trash can where Changbin had attempted to throw his empty lunch carton and had missed, but only groaned in frustration rather than bothering to pick it up. In the corner is Felix’s bag and jacket, which he’d thrown there when he’d arrived an hour or so after Changbin had, ignoring his boyfriend’s orders to hang them up. The room sits in silence, the loudest thing being the whirring of Changbin’s monitor, and possibly the tapping of his fingers against the mouse. Even the clock on the wall seems to have given up on ticking.

“Get some rest, hyung.” Felix says after a long pause. Changbin shakes his head, eyes still closed, still resting against the younger’s palm,

“Can’t.” He says in response.

“Sure you can,” Felix is insistent, knows that if he doesn’t try to convince Changbin to get some sleep, then he literally will not sleep at all. “You can’t concentrate at this hour anyway.”

Changbin’s eyes flicker open to eye the time mocking him in the corner of his computer screen. 7:45 pm.

“It’s not _that_ late.”

“It is when you woke up at 5am.”

Changbin sighs once more, knows Felix is right.

Felix seems to sense him slowly starting to cave, as he removes Changbin’s hand from the mouse, delicately replacing it with his own and saving Changbin’s progress (which, really isn’t much) before closing the program.

Changbin pushes himself away from the desk with his chair, eyes drooping as he watches the younger warily. Felix rounds the chair so he’s standing in front of his boyfriend, places his hands on the elder’s thighs, before settling into his lap. A smile flickers on Changbin’s lips.

“What are you doing?”

“Energising you enough to get you home.”

Changbin laughs, though is startled when a pair of lips land on his own, soft and smooth, skilled yet playful.

The kiss is chaste, undemanding, like they have all the time in the world to just feel one another, like that very moment is going to last forever as long as they stay like that.

Felix’s lips are plump and he tastes a little like their lunch and a little bit more like what you’d expect evening kisses to taste like-bitter yet sweet in all the right ways. Changbin probably tastes like too much coffee and not enough sleep, but Felix kisses him like it’s his favourite taste and he’s drunk off the flavour.

When they finally pull back, Changbin notices that Felix’s lips are more swollen than usual, and his eyes are bright- brighter than the stars gently settling into the gradually darkening sky.

He brings a finger to trace over the younger’s bottom lip, smiling when Felix nips at it playfully.

“Ouch,” He whines, pouts for emphasis. Felix rolls his eyes, before resting his hand against the back of Changbin’s head once more, pulling him in to another deep kiss, this one more passionate and less hesitant than the last. There’s quick tongue work involved, the gentle slide of one familiar mouth against another, the both of them touch-starved and desperate for _more_ despite having spent the whole day together. They can’t seem to get enough of each other.

Changbin breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against Felix’s, a smile tracing his lips which soon turns into the gentle twinkle of laughter.

“I love you,” Felix murmurs, always delicate, never any harshness. Changbin’s smile grows, his eyes fluttering shut for a quick minute to savour the moment, before they burst open once more.

Felix studies Changbin, all sharp-jawed and soft-eyed, the scar on his right cheek and the two freckles dotted on the slope of his nose. He looks beautiful.

“I love you too,” Changbin repeats, swollen lips quirking up once more, and Felix can’t help but steal one last kiss from them. The elder sighs against him,

“Come on,” He says finally, “Let’s get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a part three ....
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo)


End file.
